


Искусство

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [24]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Blood and Violence, Detectives, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Ты уверен, что ты девиант? — хмыкнул Гэвин, переступая потёки фальшивого тириума. — Даже меня, знаешь ли, проняло.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 13
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Искусство

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 24: Перерезанная глотка, истечение кровью.

Металлические ветки, посеребрённые для дополнительного эффекта искусственности краской и украшенные шестерёнками, торчали прямо из небольшого куска полупрозрачного оргстекла, установленного на стене. На них сидела, насвистывая что-то, небольшая птичка с синей грудкой. Перепрыгнула с одной ветки на другую, наклонила голову, посмотрев на Гэвина, и безразлично продолжила что-то напевать.  
Гэвин огляделся.  
Вся квартира — место преступления — была оформлена как множество арт-объектов. Целый особняк, превращённый владельцем в личную галерею. Коллажи, скульптуры — и все яркие, искажённые, контрастные, никакой классики или реализма, зато потрясающая анатомичность.  
— Что думаешь, Девятка? — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
Андроид чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая перепрыгивающую с ветки на ветку птичку.  
— Pyrrhula pyrrhula с изменённым окрасом грудного оперения, выполнена индивидуально по заказу текущего владельца Эндрю Ломмеля, тридцать четыре года.  
— Убитого владельца, тостер. И что, никаких эмоциональных откликов?  
— Это человеческое искусство, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Я не вижу причин, по которым оно должно вызывать во мне эмоциональный отклик.  
— Пожалуй, — буркнул Гэвин. — Так где труп? Я не на выставку пришёл глазеть.  
Диод на виске RK900 мигнул.  
— Ещё две комнаты, детектив Рид.  
— Надеюсь, в следующей нас не ждёт какое-нибудь очередное безумие, — дёрнул плечом Гэвин и, едва украшенная абстрактным принтом дверь отодвинулась в сторону, перешагнул порог. И замер.  
— Окей, Девятка, вот это тебя точно впечатлит.  
RK900 посмотрел на «экспонат» этой комнаты. Несмотря на яркие коллажи на стенах, он сразу понял, что детектив Рид имел в виду: у стены под окном сидел андроид детской модели. Скин андроида был сброшен, голова сзади разбита, а на всём теле виднелись аккуратные надрезы — продольные, поперечные, но неизменно в них были вставлены синие розы. То же самое было с черепом — за чистым, спокойным, словно спящим лицом не было биокомпонентов и прочих необходимых деталей, лишь множество цветков ярко-синих роз. Гэвин как-то отстранённо подумал, что вряд ли синие, неестественно блестящие потёки — настоящий тириум, больше похоже на краску с добавлением лака. Розы тоже наверняка были искусственными: над телом андроида виднелась табличка с надписью «Синтетические цветы жизни», подписью автора и датой. За две недели до восстания андроидов.  
Три месяца назад.  
— Это у тебя тоже не вызывает отклика? — покосился Гэвин на разглядывающего композицию напарника.  
Тот наклонил голову набок.  
— Нисколько, детектив Рид. Мы не привязаны к телам так, как вы, а моя система может отказываться от абстрактных образов, если находит их некорректными. У вас мёртвое тело человека вызывает эмпатию, потому что вы чувствуете, что такое могло бы произойти с вами. Но вы вряд ли ассоциируете себя с порванной одеждой или сломанным аксессуаром. Тело не является для нас самоидентификацией: мы с лёгкостью их меняем, и в данный момент я информирован о существовании чуть менее чем двухсот тысяч идентичных мне внешне андроидов.  
— Ты уверен, что ты девиант? — хмыкнул Гэвин, переступая потёки фальшивого тириума. — Даже меня, знаешь ли, проняло.  
— Причинить вам вред своим действием или бездействием, чтобы вы убедились? — поинтересовался RK900, копируя его тон.  
— То есть пластикам девиантность не для тонких материй, а чтобы убить всех человеков? — Гэвин насмешливо покосился на невозмутимого напарника, заходя в следующую комнату, затем бросил взгляд перед собой и замер.  
— Для этого человека, например, ваша шутка стала вполне реальной, — прокомментировал RK900, опускаясь на колени рядом с телом.  
Человеческим телом, убитым самым неожиданным и, главное, уже знакомым образом.

Перед ними лежал Эндрю Ломмель — точнее, сидел, так же, как андроид в жестокой инсталляции. Все атрибуты были скопированы, но в кроваво-красных тонах: розы, «кровь» из порезов, разводы на полу и разбитый череп. С такой же педантичностью вымытое лицо и уложенные волосы, лишь дополняющие спокойное выражение на лице человека, а ниже — разрез поперёк шеи.  
— То есть, ты даже не сомневаешься, что это сделал синтетик? — чуть сдавленно выдохнул Гэвин, заставляя себя шагнуть ближе.  
— Человек бы не смог настолько идеально воспроизвести потёки фальшивой крови и узор разрезов на кожном покрове, — андроид наклонился, касаясь багряных подтёков, затем облизывая подушечки пальцев. — Полагаю, использован даже тот же тип лака, что и для предыдущей экспозиции, но для этого мне придётся провести сравнительный анализ.  
— Хоть кожу не содрал, — Гэвин пересилил отвращение, внимательно разглядывая расколотый и вычищенный изнутри череп. — Но их обоих превратили в горшки для цветов. Такой себе финал.  
— Достоверно известно, что созданием «Цветов жизни» занимался непосредственно Эндрю Ломмель, детектив.  
— Какая обида — стать частью плагиата на самого себя.  
— Это не плагиат, — RK900 внимательно изучал тело. — Это ответ.  
— Скажи ещё, что такой вариант тебе нравится.  
Андроид промолчал, исследуя теперь уже цветки роз, и Гэвин как-то не захотел переспрашивать.

— В теле погибшего обнаружено большое количество наркотического вещества, — произнёс буднично RK900, когда они с Гэвином покидали особняк через успевший немного одичать сад. — Тело отлично сохранилось благодаря химической обработке, но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что убийство было совершено немногим более двух месяцев назад. Сперва жертву усыпили, и лишь затем пустили кровь. Полагаю, это причина спокойного выражения лица и отсутствия других признаков агонии.  
— Какие милые у тебя друзья, тостер.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, детектив, что любой другой андроид не является мне другом лишь по факту того, что он андроид.  
Гэвин проворчал себе под нос что-то, едва не врезаясь в альпийскую горку необычной вытянуто-спиральной формы.  
— Это что за херня? — буркнул он, отпинывая камень в сторону. — Очередной сраный арт-объект?  
— Dimorphotheca caelesti, выведенная семь лет назад, отличается быстрым ростом, устойчивостью к холодам и ярким голубым оттенком, который достигается за счёт внедрения генов... — с готовностью начал пояснять RK900, но Гэвин тут же его перебил:  
— Девятка, давай лучше по делу: какие-нибудь следы обнаружил?  
— Отсутствие отпечатков подтверждает версию об убийце-андроиде. Вопрос в том, личное это или кто-либо решил использовать искусство в ответ на искусство.  
— Убийство в ответ на... Да ладно, убийство, — пробормотал Гэвин, доходя до ограды и закуривая.  
— Свою инсталляцию мистер Ломмель сделал до революции, детектив Рид. Законодательно и этически он не совершал убийства.  
RK900 сказал это так, словно искренне верил в свои слова. Гэвин этого понять не мог: как можно спокойно оправдывать подобное?  
Всё-таки его напарник был странным даже для девианта.

У Ломмеля не было гостей, не было друзей, не было врагов без алиби или хотя бы недоброжелателей с возможностью совершить это убийство.  
RK900 даже подсоединился через до сих пор действующие экстренные протоколы «Киберлайф» к базе данных андроидов Детройта и потратил весь вечер на проверку сведений о местоположении каждого функционирующего андроида и его передвижениях в предполагаемый временной диапазон убийства. Безрезультатно.  
Никто не приходил к творцу, ведущему образ жизни затворника.  
Дело постепенно превращалось в «висяк», несмотря на весь гнев капитана Фаулера: убийство произвело много шума в СМИ, благо, в основном статьи и репортажи были посвящены творчеству убитого и анализу смысла его работ в контексте «новой эпохи взаимопонимания».  
Оказывается, Эндрю Ломмель часто использовал синтетических созданий для тех или иных экспозиций. Начав с искусно созданных чучел, он скопил приличное состояние для того, чтобы заказывать под свои проекты андроидов-животных и андроидов-людей.  
— Мы ищем ответы не там, — сказал Гэвин после очередной гневной отповеди капитана. — Мы ищем их как копы, а тут сраное искусство.  
RK900 кивнул и замигал диодом. Гэвин настороженно покосился на андроида: диод менял цвет с голубого на жёлтый и обратно, и от этого было как-то не по себе.  
— У нас появилась зацепка, — сообщил RK900 через несколько минут, в течение которых Гэвин успел сходить за кофе, покидаться в напарника обёртками от мятных конфет, доесть мятные конфеты, собрать валяющиеся фантики и выкинуть в урну. — Мистер Ломмель заказал в «Киберлайф» двадцать три синтетических создания различного вида, но в описании к его работам указаны лишь двадцать два синтетика.  
— Но ты говорил, что...  
— Я проверял данные функционирующих андроидов, детектив Рид. Сейчас, когда у меня есть серийный номер...  
— Только не говори, что убийца сломан!  
— Мы ещё не подтвердили, что это он, детектив Рид, но в данный момент я получаю доступ к его навигационным данным, сохранившимся в базе данных «Киберлайф».  
RK900 вновь замолчал, мигая диодом на виске.  
— Андроид модели WB200 без дополнительных функций и изменений, предположительно был заказан убитым для непосредственного выполнения своих обязанностей. Серийная модель. Отслеживаю данные... В текущий момент находится в режиме деактивации, но, — RK900 посмотрел в глаза Гэвину. — Его местоположение совпадает с местоположением убийцы в указанный период. Он либо убийца, либо свидетель.

Они прибыли в сад и обыскивали его, пока Гэвин не стал жаловаться на холод, шмыгать носом и громко вслух ненавидеть октябрьскую погоду, «ебучую слякоть» и «ещё более злоебучий ветер».  
— Его последнее зафиксированное местоположение именно здесь, — RK900 покачал головой, указывая на аккуратную альпийскую горку, крайний камень которой лежал чуть в стороне, вызвав у Гэвина нехорошие воспоминания об отбитом мизинце.  
— Ты говорил, эта хрень быстро растёт, — вспомнил Гэвин, переводя взгляд с зловредного камня на напарника.  
— Хотите немного покопать, детектив Рид?  
— Пф, Девятка, мы живём в веке технологий. Достань лопату из садового домика, она стопроцентно должна быть где-то там. Тогда и докапывайся.  
— Андроид с лопатой. Воистину, век высоких технологий.

Они действительно обнаружили под землёй андроида: совсем неглубоко, и, судя по плотности земли, закапывался он сам, соорудив конструкцию из камней, чтобы оказаться погребённым заживо. Гэвин порадовался, что выкопанный андроид выглядел как обычная пластиковая кукла: синтетики не были подвержены разложению, а без скина сходство с человеком терялось ещё сильнее.  
Очистив часть поверхности на задней стороне черепа, RK900 подсоединился к уцелевшим блокам памяти. Некоторое время мигал диодом не шевелясь, а затем засмеялся.  
Смех у него был такой, что Гэвина передёрнуло: какой-то каркающий, очень человеческий, но с какой-то механической манерой, вызывающей озноб и острый эффект «зловещей долины».  
— Это было не намеренное убийство, — произнёс RK900, перестав смеяться так же резко, как и начал. — Не месть и не борьба художественных концепций.  
— Ещё скажи, что и не убийство вовсе, — буркнул Гэвин.  
— WB200 именно так и считал.  
Позже они вместе укладывали в сухие строки полицейского отчёта историю о том, как робот-садовник, насмотревшийся на творчество своего хозяина, тоже начал творить.  
Очень талантливо творить.  
Его аномальное поведение не было девиацией — это был самый примитивный программный сбой после созерцания скульптуры с мёртвым андроидом. Только не эмоциональная перекалибровка приоритетов, а что-то вроде самокоррекции для лучшего исполнения своей работы. Его оценка «Синтетических цветов жизни» была вовсе не отрицательной.  
Садовнику очень понравилась идея, и он старательно искал материал, чтобы её повторить.  
И нашёл.  
А затем использовал последний нерастраченный материал — своё собственное тело.

Гэвин так и не смог понять, как ему относиться к произошедшему, кроме общего ощущения неуютности от того, что пластиковые мозги в любой момент могут вскипеть и заставить синтетика вытворять подобный бред.  
— Ваш мозг тоже ненадёжен, детектив Рид, но вас это не смущает.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что андроиды соображают лучше, чем люди, и я тебе врежу чем-нибудь тяжёлым.  
— Не боитесь вызвать у меня системный сбой?  
— Тебе надо изобразить что-нибудь похлеще системного сбоя, чтобы я начал тебя бояться, Девятка.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы меня боялись, детектив Рид.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— А я тебя и не боюсь, жопа пластиковая. Ты мне даже нравишься, когда не выёбываешься. И когда выёбываешься — тоже ничего так.  
В ответ на это RK900 рассмеялся — совсем не так, как в саду Ломмеля. Тепло, чуть неумело, но удивительно мягко.  
— Хах, а ты можешь быть почти человеком, когда захочешь.  
— Я многое могу, детектив Рид. Очень многое.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3162>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHY.jpg)


End file.
